banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 15 The Garden of Eden
The Garden of Eden is the fifteenth episode of the Banana Fish anime. Synopsis Hearing that Ash has died, Eiji takes Yut hostage to escape his house arrest. Though Max see’s a corpse he accepts it as proof that Ash is in fact alive. Ash is indeed alive and being kept in the National Mental Health Institute and is being used on account of his large IQ. The experiment is called off, but only because Golzine has found Ash again. Eiji is rescued by Sing and explains the details concerning that Ash had no choice but to shoot Shorter. Max arranges a plan to rescue Ash. Within his room, Ash delivers a honey trap display to lure in one of the guards whilst Max and Ibe also arrive and are seen by Golzine. Ash kills the guard and makes his way out. Summary Yut-Lung hears a noise from the window, but is tricked by Eiji. Eiji holds a knife up towards his neck and tells him to tell his men to stand back. Eiji takes Yut-Lung to the elevator only to meet Sing inside. Sing plans on fighting Eiji, but Yut-Lung shakes his head and Sing steps aside. Sing goes after Yut-Lung and Eiji on his motorcycle. Yut-Lung informs Eiji that their's nowhere for him to go. Eiji pulls a gun on Yut-Lung, but is stopped by Yut-Lung telling him that Ash wouldn't hesitate. Eiji runs away, while Sing catches up to Yut-Lung asking him if he wanted to be shot that bad. Yut-Lung tells Sing to leave him alone and walks off with Sing following shortly after. Papa Dino is interviewed by many news stations and meets Max. Max informs him of the article about Ash Lynx and asks for an interview. Max, George, Jenkins, and Charlie meet up to discuss about the disguised body and how Ash is still alive. Ash is given several tests by Dr. Mannerheim. Ash follows Dr. Mannerheim down the halls and analyzes the building around him.Dr. Mannerheim leads Ash to a room filled with human brains. Mannerheim explains to Ash that they're using a certain drug for the patients, known as B1. Mannerheim informs Ash that his friend helped him. Ash recognizes the brain as being Shorter's and get's mad with Mannerheim. Ash meets up with Alexis Dawson and is told by Mannerheim that he is also drugged by B1. Two nurses hold Ash down and insert an EpiPen into his arm causing Ash to fall asleep. Eiji walks around the city bearing the fact that Ash is dead. Two thugs come across Eiji and ask if he's okay. Eiji tells them that he's fine, but is about to be kidnapped. Sing throws his "Flying Dragon Fang" at one of the victims and the thugs end up running. Eiji collapses with Sing asking if he's okay. Ash is sedated with doctors surrounding him. Papa Dino enters the room and tells Mannerheim that Ash is not to be experimented on. Papa Dino is informed by the CIA that Mr Kippard is now in charge. Ash wakes up to find Papa Dino in the same room with him. Golzine grabs Ash by the neck and tells him to survive and pull himself together. A dream of Ash and Eiji appears with Ash walking away from Eiji. Eiji desperately calls his name and reaches out to him. Eiji wakes up with his arm reached out and notices the pain. Sing asks Eiji if he's up. Being surprised, he is introduced to Sing and asks if he's one of Shorter's. Sing tells Eiji if he knows him. Sing tells Eiji that he want's to know the truth. Eiji explains the story to Sing shortly after. Max, Shunichi, and Steven look up information about the Mental Health Institution. And find out that it's run by the Corsican Foundation. Ash lays in bed and asks a nurse when the operation will be. The nurse tells him that he better not get any ideas. Mannerheim introduces himself during the tour with Max getting a bad feeling about him. Ash comes up with an idea on getting the guards attention. Ash sweet talks the security guards on the cameras with singing and dancing. The security guards become uneased by his sudden actions. Ash ends his show with throwing a curtain over the camera. One of the security guards goes out to check on him. Ash becomes affectionate towards the security guard by asking him if he had a candy bar. Being ashamed Ash tells the guard his tongue was like velvet and he can send him to heaven in 5 minutes. Mannerheim gives Mr. Kippard and Papa Dino a tour of the place. Dino stops thinking he recognized someone, but keeps on walking. Ash pulls a security card from the guard and walks out from the door saying "I told you I'd send you to heaven in 5 minutes." Characters *Yut-Lung *Sing Soo-Ling *Ash Lynx *Eiji Okumura *Manor Heim *Max Lobo *Shunichi Ibe *Dino Golzine *Alexis Dawson *George Scott *McMurphy *Adam *Charlie Dickinson Gallery Main Article: Episode 15/Image Gallery Episode 15 Title Card.png Episode 15 - 5 hours until broadcasting.jpg Episode 15 - 4 hours until broadcasting.jpg Episode 15 - 3 hours until broadcasting.jpg Episode 15 - 2 hours until broadcasting.jpg Episode 15 - 1 hour until broadcasting.jpg Trivia * "The Garden of Eden" is a novel by Ernest Hemingway. References Category:Episodes Category:Anime